The Kids Aren't Alright
by May
Summary: The lives of the graduating classes of 2006 and 2007, three to eleven years into the future.
1. Canadian Flowers

**Canadian Flowers: **

_Gutter Flowers_, the highly awaited movie, based on the award winning book of the same name will be out this May. The film, written by novelist Alicia Price, is the story of a mentally ill girl who meets a junkie. It's a story of struggle, love, and addictions.

It's also a story that's created lots of buzz within Hollywood over the past few months. Who would be cast in the lead roles of Sandi and Boyd? Would the scenes of sex and drug use, so beautifully written by Ms. Price, be including in the final cut? Finally, last February the questions were answered. All scenes of sexual activity and drug use would be filmed, leading to a 'R' rating in the Untied States. As for the roles of Sandi and Boyd? The studio, Price, and director, Andrew Edwards, chose two Canadian actors, Manny Santos and J.T. Yorke.

The two relative newcomers recently did a photo shoot for Vanity Fair, and that's where I got a chance to interview them. As I watched the photo shoot, it was interesting to note the familiarity of Santos and Yorke; the two have been friends since the age of four. Santos laid her head on Yorke's shoulder in between takes as they shared secrets and jokes. "It's that comfort level that allowed them to do some of the more emotional scenes." Notes Edwards. "There were some scenes that involved lots of yelling and physical abuse toward one another, but Manny and J.T. would just talk before the scenes and come up with some of the most heart wrenching stuff."

Price, who had a large part in the casting of the roles, adds: "The studio was suggesting all these large names or up and coming actors. They were good, great even, but I was looking _for_ Sandi and Boyd, not people to play them. J.T. has this funny man persona that seems to be hiding a maturity beyond his years. And Manny, well…she just comes off as so happy, until you look into her eyes. Both are old souls and both **became** Sandi and Boyd during the shooting of the film."

It's not maturity I find when I stop by Yorke's dressing room an hour after the photo shoot. J.T. Yorke and Manny Santos, both twenty-one, are having a fight over who gets the last candy bar when I walk through the door. They stop when I enter, and Yorke tosses Santos off him and onto the nearby sofa. For a moment, I lose by train of thought. These two don't look as they did in their photo shoot a hour before. (A shoot in which they dressed as Sandi and Boyd.)

"What?" Yorke asks, as if reading my thoughts. "Did you think I'd be shoving a needle in her arm, to make her stop crying?" He lets out a laugh, even as Santos hits him in the arm shouting out a: "J.T.!"

A few moments, and a couple of candy bars later, the three of us settle down and begin talking about the movie _Gutter Flowers_, relationships, their shared past, the rent, and their future projects.

**Caitlin Ryan: **Rumor has it you two came out here to Hollywood together.

**J. T. Yorke: **Oh yeah, in this crappy car that broke down, like, fifty times.

**Manny Santos: **It was like, on Friday we graduated our old high school, and on the Sunday we were headed to Los Angeles.

**Yorke: **We literally had a thousand American dollars to our name, two suitcases of clothes, and a mixed CD that our friends made.

**CR: **So, you two have been in this together for the last three years? Was their any jealously when one would get a role?

**Yorke: **Oh no, there was a party! We needed to make the rent!

**Santos: **On the drive out, we kind of made a promise that there wouldn't be any jealously. I was super proud when J.T. got guest staring roles on television or parts in plays. He was so happy when I'd get bit parts in movies or small parts on soap operas.

**Yorke: **(laughs) Yeah, no matter who got what, there was always pride. Always a sense of 'My best friend did it, so I can too.' We pushed one another. (pause) In a good way, not in an abusive way.

**CR: **Speaking of abusive, a lot of the scenes in the movie are very emotionally raw. At one point, the character of Boyd actually shoots the character of Sandi up with heroin, as she has a schizophrenic episode. Was shooting those scenes harder or easier, because of your past?

**Santos: **Kind of both, really. Those scenes would have been hard even if J.T. hadn't been with me. But, it was easier because I had one of my best friends right there.

**Yorke: **On the days when we were shooting the really raw stuff, Manny and I would get together and talk. We'd try to get into character, but keep it as light as we could. It was us saying that it was okay if we went to town on one another. Just as long as we were there for one another afterward.

**CR: **The sex scenes in the film are pretty graphic, in fact one could be considered a near rape. Did either of you have issues or nervousness about them, considering your shared past as childhood friends?

**Yorke: **Well, uh…you know, it would have been hard with anyone. I think there was an added comfort level to be doing the scenes with someone I've known since age four. Really, scenes like that aren't romantic or anything. The sound guy is right in your face!

**Santos: **I agree. I think I actually had more trouble with the breakdown scenes then I did with anything sexual.

**CR: **How so?

**Santos: **Well, during the film both characters have their breakdowns. It was a lot of emotion and it was just so raw and they can act so hurtful toward one another at times. Watching J.T. breakdown and knowing I would have to do the same was very nerve-wracking. In the back of my mind, I just keep thinking that they would fire me if I got overdramatic.

**Yorke: **(laughs) It's true! For the first week, she keep pulling me aside and telling me she thought they would fire her for over acting. I had to keep telling her that she was perfect for the role and that no one involved wanted her off the project. At one point, I even offered to walk off the set, if they dared fire her. Thankfully, we both stayed on and I'm so glad we did.

**CR: **Rightly so. _Gutter Flowers _is already getting buzz from all the awards, and it's not out for another two months. Were you guys expecting such buzz about the film?

**Santos: **Of course!

**Yorke: **Not! It was like this: we were staring in a movie based on a screenplay based on a book, about a mentally ill girl who meets a junkie. The book is great, but we were sure the movie wouldn't live up to all the hype. And yet, it has. All the reviews have been wonderful.

**Santos: **It really was crazy. I thought the movie would be one of those word of mouth things. And yet, a month after filming, there were already critics saying that it was Oscar worthy.

**Yorke: **I'm so buying a tux.

**CR: Has the movie getting great reviews and major award buzz, lead to any big movie offers for you two?**

**Yorke: **I've actually filmed one movie two months ago: _Hallelujah_, which is a human study, very character driven. And I'm filming a movie now, _Tito, _which is a comedy-drama written and directed by Kevin Smith. Both should be out next year.

**Santos: **Really? Do you play Tito?

**Yorke: **No, Larry.

**Santos: **I have a movie in the can, it's another drama called _Thirty Minutes. _I start filming a movie called _Thank You For Living, _next monthAnd I've got another film in the works, _Addictions, _which I start filming in the summer. Three dramas, I'll be drained by the holidays.

**Yorke: **But, we'll be able to pay the rent.

**CR: **You two live together?

**Santos: **For the last three years. We lived together at first to make ends meet.

**Yorke: **Then it was like, why not live together to save money? And now I kind of like sleeping on a daybed.

**Santos: **If it works, why mess with it?

**CR: **But, doesn't that cause trouble when one of you brings a date home?

**Yorke: **Oh, we just roll the rolling bed thing into the living room and whoever is a dateless loser hangs out in the living room for the night.

**CR: **I see, but isn't 'dateless loser' a bit harsh?

**Santos: **(laugh) J.T.?

**Yorke: **Hey, I've had dates! Can we please move on? The world is going to think I spend my Friday and Saturday nights sleeping on a cot-thing in my living room!

**CR: **Okay, did you two try out for the roles together?

**Yorke: **I have an agent, and he sent me on an audition for a smaller role in _Gutter Flowers_. Manny had nothing to do and they were having open auditions for a _really_ small role, so I brought her along.

**Santos: **And I thank him everyday.

**Yorke: **Yeah, she does. Lots of "baked" goods. (Yorke winks, and Santos elbows him) _Anyway_, we had the auditions and no one knew that we knew one another. I don't think they even noticed that we had the same address until the second call back. They really liked me and they offered me a bigger part and then they said that I should read for Boyd.

**Santos: **At the same time, they were having me read for Sandi. A week later, we screen tested together and the chemistry was there. At that point, everyone was like, "You two know one another, don't you?"

**Yorke: **We were just way too comfortable with each other. I think we freaked them out. The screen test was this really intense scene were Boyd and Sandi are having this crazy exchange, lots of pushing and grabbing and pulling. Well, Manny and I did the scene and right after started hugging and smiling. Andrew Edwards and Alicia Price were all, "Okay, that's odd."

**CR: **Lots of people that worked on the film have commented about your comfort level with one another. Were either of you scared that you'd be too comfortable with one another in some of the more intense, abusive, or awkward scenes between your characters?

**Santos: **You know, they loved the way J.T. and I were together and everyone agreed that we were right for the parts. However, as filming started I could tell Andrew Edwards was nervous about what J.T. and I would be like on screen.

**Yorke: **I don't think anyone felt really at ease about casting us until day two, when we filmed this really crazy scene, in which Sandi and Boyd do this thing were they touch, but don't kiss. It's just really intimate touching. Very awkward and odd, but it works for them. It's really the most intimate they can be, at that point.

**Santos: **It was this heartbreaking scene, because Boyd was comforting Sandi, but they had really just met and he had just hurt her. If we were too comfortable, it would have come off badly. That was when everyone knew they hadn't made a mistake in casting us.

**Yorke: **Thank God, because-

**Santos: **The rent was due?

**Yorke: **(laughs) You know it! And I needed new underwear.

**CR: **Quickly moving on, any last words?

**Yorke: **_Gutter Flowers _was one of the hardest things I've ever done. But, it was also my first big film and I think it will always be the one I'm most proud of. So, go see it, because I really am tried of sleeping on a day bed. Help us buy twins beds, America!

**Santos: **J.T.! (Santos hits Yorke on the arm.) Seriously, I love this movie and hope everyone else will.

-As reported by Caitlin Ryan for _The Beat_ on March 3, 2010.


	2. Computer Geeks

Series Title: The Kids Aren't Alright

One-shot Title: Computer Geek

Rated: T, over all; K+ this time.

Summary for this one-shot: Just an afternoon in the life of Toby Isaacs, student teacher at Degrassi.

Disclaimer: I own no characters from the show, but I own any titles or ideas used.

Author's Note: This series is basically a bunch of one shots about the graduating class of '06 and the class of '07 three-eleven years after 2006.

_December, 2011-Degrassi Community School _

Mandy Jenkins was secretly listening to music, again. The girl listened to her music more then she did to her teachers. It was something Toby Isaacs had learned after the first week of school. Mr. Simpson was busy helping Rebecca and Erica Lords, so Toby decided it was his duty to take on Mandy.

"What are you listening to?" He questioned, as he poked her shoulder. Mandy quickly tried to hide the CD case under her binder. "Craig Manning, huh? You know, my stepsister dated him." Mandy glanced up, eyes wide. "Yeah, a couple of songs from his '07 album are about her and their relationship." Toby paused in thought for a moment. "_Dust_ and _Crash_."

"From _Downtown Sasquatch? _Those songs are about your stepsister?" Mandy quickly opened her CD case. "I have all his CDs and I'm so getting _Cem_ when it hits stores this spring." Mandy nearly squealed. "You know his song, _Manny_? Sometimes, I think he's saying: 'Mandy'. That's why it's my favorite."

Toby rolled his eyes. "Yeah? How do you feel about finishing your site? It's due next week, Mandy."

Mandy gave Toby a look. "Yeah, alright. Sorry, Mr. Isaacs." She started up her program. Toby noted she was making a site about Craig. He chuckled to himself, as he went over to help another student.

* * *

Hours later, the last class of the day shuffled out of Mr. Simpson's class. In a couple of minutes, the kids who used the computers for after school research would come shuffling in. Regretfully, Toby was in charge of watching the small group of kids on that spring day. The truth was, he had had wanted to go check out J.T.'s new film, not watch a bunch of grade 7 and 8s try desperately to finish their final projects for the semester.

"He does not!" Toby glanced up from his paper work, just as two grade 7s walked into the room.

"Inside voices, guys." Toby reminded them with a shake of his head.

"We're girls, Mr. Isaacs." The taller of the two stated firmly.

Toby felt himself smirk. "Right. Forgive me, Grace."

Grace smiled. "Not at all, Mr. Isaacs." That out of the way, Grace turned to her friend. "Now, he totally did say that. He said, and I quote: 'Anna Tyler is kinda cute.' And, he's in grade 9!" Toby cleared his throat. "Sorry." The two girls ducked their gazes from him and quickly moved to the computers.

After that, things began to quiet down. At ten minutes past the final bell, the computer lab was filled with just five students and one student teacher. Grace and Anna were whispering in a corner, clearing gossiping more then working on the English report they should have been working on. Lucy Philips was quietly and quickly typing away on a keyboard, the girl reminded Toby so much of Liberty. And, Alanna Smyth sat at a computer, Robert Andrews beside her; Robert was desperately trying to get Alanna's attention, but the girl was too focused on her history project to notice that Richard was deeply crushing on her. '

Man, had he ever been so young? It seemed like forever ago, even if it hadn't yet been four years since he had graduated from Degrassi. Toby made a mental note to call Emma up, to talk about the old days. He could just hear his friend now: '_Remember the time you and J.T. fought over a dance with that stripper at my parent's wedding?' _or '_What about the summer, before college? Manny must have called us a hundred times to complain about the car Joey sold her and J.T.." _and even '_What about our second year of college? That beard I tried to grow. It looked like I had fuzz on my chin. People kept trying to clean it off!' _All those childhood memories, it was amazing that he was graduating college in only a few months. It was amazing that next fall, he'd be teaching kids.

"Mr. Isaacs?" Toby was awaken from his thoughts by Lucy. "I just wanted to say that I was finished and that I hope you have a nice afternoon." She smiled shyly and Toby offered her a smile in return. There was a small and awkward pause, then a: "Mr. Isaacs?"  
Lucy leaned in close. "Is it true you know _the_ Craig Manning?"

Oh, no. What had he done, now every kid in school would be asking him about Craig. "I _knew_ him, Lucy. During school he dated a couple of girls that I knew. He did go here, a lot of people knew him."

Lucy leaned away from the desk and chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "You know, a lot of people think the ones who graduated and went on to become stars or important people are cool. Real cool." She glanced back at the other four kids in the room, and then turned back to Toby. "But, I think you're the cool one. You're smart and you could have been rich by now, but you're a teacher. That's cool. Real cool." She blushed lightly, and quickly made an exist.

Toby paused in thought for a moment. So, J.T. and Manny were famous actors? So, Craig was a famous musician? So, Emma had the stuff to be an award winning journalist? So, most of his friends had or were on their way to being rich and powerful? He was Toby Isaacs, future computer science teacher. He was a computer geek and damn proud of it.


	3. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

Series Title: The Kids Aren't Alright

One-shot Title: Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

Rated: T, over all; light T this time.

Summary for this one-shot: Craig's second album is coming out, so he's taking some time to muse on a couple of things.

Disclaimer: I own no characters from the show, but I own any titles or ideas used.

Author's Note: This series is basically a bunch of one shots about the graduating class of '06 and the class of '07 three-eleven years after 2006.

_June 4, 2009 _

At some point-he never could pin point the moment-Craig became famous. Really famous. He became _the_ Craig Manning. People began throwing themselves at him. He still remembers the first time he got underwear in the mail; they had been purple and men's. Joey had mocked him for a month.

He may not remember when he became _really_ famous, but others do. Emma claims it was when people started begging for his autograph senior year. Joey says it was the whole underwear in the mail thing. J.T. and Liberty firmly claim it was when he bailed on prom and Manny to tour for the summer. Angie bitterly tells him that it was when he missed her last birthday, because he had to go on some talk show; she claims he's not invited to her next birthday party. Ashley wrote him and said that she believes he became famous the night she found out he had a sold out show, which she driven out to Boston just to go see; she never did say anything about what happened after the show. Manny…Manny doesn't talk about him or to him, but Emma has told him that Manny always knew he'd be famous. Ever since he wrote that song for that Kevin Smith movie, maybe even before then.

Craig was famous, there was no getting around that. But, he was also painfully single. He was single and it was all his own damn fault. He just…he never could get it right. He had dated Ashley and seen Manny on the side. He had dated Ashley, but secretly needed for Manny to still be in love with him. He had flirted with Ellie, but lusted for Manny. He had dated Manny, but flirted with Ellie. He had dated Manny, but cheated…with a couple of girls, namely Ellie and Ashley.

All of this lead Craig back to one thing: Manny was in every part of his dating history. She was the one that was consent, the one that had told him to go for it. The one that had said: "_No, go tour. Who needs a date to prom? Emma can't decide between Peter and Sean. I'll take her left over. Or Toby, if he doesn't have a date. You tour. Have fun. Make fans. Let them see what I see." _

So, he'd gone tour, cheated, gotten famous, and lost the girl. The girl, who had just wrapped a film with none other then J.T. Yorke. She'd end up just as famous as he was, if not more so.

Of course, what he wanted and what he had lost, didn't matter at the moment. He had an record coming out. He's second, entitled _Fire and Ice, _which was eleven new songs and an extended version of _Manny. _The record label wanted to make _Fire and Ice (It's Not Alright)-_a song he had written about his one night stand with Ellie Nash in '07 and the effects it had had on he and Manny-to be the first single. Craig was hoping for _If You See Jimmy_, a song about Jimmy's death. Or maybe, just maybe, _Mercy Street_, a song about the way Manny had forgave him for sleeping with Ellie. In the end, they'd release _Fire and Ice (It's Not Alright) _first and Craig would just have to deal with it.

He just dealt with a lot of things. What did Marco call him? A 'good old fashioned lover boy', who just couldn't get his love life together.

"Mr. Manning?" He shook himself out of his thoughts and glanced and over to the desk, where the receptionist sat. "They'll be ready for you in five minutes, sir." She offered him a warm smile, he returned a half-hearted one.

Craig may have gone deeper into his thoughts, if his cell hadn't have rung. He quickly answered it, and walked over to the other side of the waiting area. "Hello?"

"_Craig? It's Emma."_ Her voice sounded cheerful, and the truth was that it was a welcomed distraction. There was a small pause. "_I'm not bothering you, am I?"_

"No, I've got five minutes. I'm at the label, we're discussing singles." He was trying to sound casual, but somehow even he wasn't buying it. "Anything you need?"

"_No, no." _The response was a bit quick. "_It's just…Manny called. Her movie with J.T., Gutter Flowers…it comes out in December. She didn't want me to say anything, but I thought you should know, I guess." _

"Emma. I'm not some losery stalker, who wants to know everything about my ex." He paused in thought for a moment. "She's still living with J.T.?" Was that jealously in his tone?

"_It's the best way to make the rent." _Came Emma's reply. "_But, J.T.'s doing this play, so he might move out soon. And Manny's got a movie lined up. I think they start filming soon."_

Craig swallowed. Was it wrong of him to suddenly wish Manny would fail, just so she might come running to him? He was her protector, after all. He'd save her again, if she'd only let him. "That's good. Tell her that's good." Craig glanced back and to the doors of the board room. "Tell her my new CD comes out in August and that her song is extended and that…and that…" he sighed deeply. "Just tell her about the CD, okay? I got to go, Emma. Bye." He ended the call, before Emma could say anything.

As if on cue, or maybe to stop him from thinking anymore, the door to the board door open and he was gestured in.

Walking into the room, Craig was greeted by a "Craig, nice to see you again." and "Son, welcome. Take a seat.". Oh, they were all so kind to him. But, then again, he was their little cash cow. His first CD had made him a house hold name, and they were all waiting and hoping dearly for a repeat performance.

After a couple of seconds of settling, the little meeting began.

"_Fire and Ice _is due out the last week of August." One of the men, a tall and balding guy named Mr. Fauk began. He was in marketing. Craig thought he was an idiot. "We got to get a single out. We should have put one out in May."

"Calm down, calm down." That was a nervous looking fellow, whose name Craig had never gotten. "We released _Mamas and Papas _in February, that was enough. We don't want to over expose him."

"Okay, okay." Mr. Fauk waved a hand. "We think the title track off this album should be the first single. It's really angry and yet it has something…some underlying thing. The fans will love it, Craig."

Craig bit his lower lip. "Yeah, but what about another song? I was thinking _If You See Jimmy _or _Mercy Street._"

Nervous guy shook his head. "No, no. _If You See Jimmy _is slower, sad, song. It's a downer, Craig. And _Mercy _Street's a sappy love song, though it does have a beat." He nodded to himself. "We could remix it and send it out to the dance clubs."

"No way!" He coughed lightly. Craig really hadn't meant to sound so upset. "My songs aren't for dance clubs."

"The boy's right." Fauk again. "_Mamas and Papas _and all the other songs from the first album were all very cool. Time to show the world that Craig Manning can be serious. I think _If You See Jimmy _will work." He paused. "Now, a major movie studio has expressed interest in you performing the title song for a new movie of theirs, _Gutter Flowers_." Craig perked up at that. "The movie won't be out until December, but you'd get a sneak peak of the film."

"Not sure you should do it." Nervous stated. "The movie's not your style."

"No, no. I want to do it. I really want to." Craig nearly cringed. That had sounded way to stupid. He cleared his throat. "Big fan of the book."

A few weeks later, Craig was given his big sneak peek of _Gutter Flowers_. Afterward, he co-wrote the film's title song; it took him less then a hour. Years afterward, critics would hail it as one of his most touching, heartbreaking, and personal songs.


	4. White Wedding

Series Title: The Kids Aren't Alright

One-shot Title: White Wedding

Rated: T, over all; light T this time.

Summary for this one-shot: For Emma Nelson, it always seems to be between the bad boy whose really a good guy and the good guy whose really a bad boy.

Disclaimer: I own no characters from the show, but I own any titles or ideas used.

Author's Note: This series is basically a bunch of one shots about the graduating class of '06 and the class of '07 three-eleven years after 2006.

I would also like to thank all those that reviewed. I'm really having fun with these stories.

_October 6, 2012_

If anyone had asked Emma who would have problems with men, she wouldn't have said her. She was Emma Nelson, straight-laced and a thinker. Sure, she had had a couple of problems, but for the most part her love life had been good. Real good. Sean, Chris, Jay, Peter, Sean, Peter, Sean, Peter…

Sean and Peter. She had been going between them since grade 12. Well, at least she had been going between them until last April, when Peter proposed during Easter at her parent's. Emma had said yes, though Spike had said that it came out as more of a squeal.

They were scheduled to be married November third, it was less then a month away.

Emma was just twenty-three, but the truth was that she was looking forward to settling down and starting a life. She was working at the local news station, she had her own apartment, she had bought her own car the year before. So, why not get married to Peter Stone?

Peter had asked in the most romantic way and he had a great internship with an award winning documentary film maker. They would have a great and informative life together.

But, before they could do that, they had to decide on their wedding song. Emma had suggested the first song they had danced to. Peter wanted the song that had been playing on the radio while that had had sex for the first time; Emma didn't think dancing to a rap song was the best way to start off their married life.

"For the rest of our lives, this song is going to be played at our anniversaries." Emma reminded Peter with a little sigh. "Our children are going to have to dig it up at local record stores. It has to be classic and beautiful and the first song we danced to was all those things."

Peter shook his head with a laugh. "Em, I think you're over thinking it. _Across the Universe_ is not the so called perfect song." He lightly bumped his shoulder against hers. "Besides, shouldn't we be more worried about the guest list." He gave her a pointed look. "We invited some people that may have some bad blood."

Oh that. Their friends and family did have a way of causing drama. "Our parents-" Peter gave her a point look. "Oh, them. Manny's a maid of honor, she's coming. J.T. and Toby are ushers, they'll look after her." she waved a dismissive hand. "Beside, I doubt Joey will bring Craig along. I doubt he can even come. I'm surprised Manny and J.T. could get away for the wedding." Peter raised an eyebrow. "I didn't invite Ashley Kerwin or Ellie Nash, Peter!"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Sean Cameron." He replied shortly. "_He_ can't come to **our **wedding, Em."

"He's not!" Okay, that had come out as way to defensive. Emma quickly ducked her gaze from Peter. "I didn't send him an invite, if that's what you're thinking. I doubt he even knows we're getting married next month."

Peter sighed softly. "Of course, he knows. He _always_ knows." Picking up Emma's disregarded cell phone, Peter began looking through her phone book-despite Emma's wordless protest. "He's still in her, for Christ sake!" He turned on her. "What, are you calling him up and telling him about our wedding? About our life together?"

For a brief second, Emma didn't know how to answer that. How did you answer someone when they accused you of having a phone-affair with an ex? An ex that you probably would have married, if your fiancée hadn't come along in grade 11.

"Peter!" It came out as more of a chocking noise. "I…I haven't cleaned out that thing for months." Emma nodded to herself. Yeah, that was a good cover. "Come on," she reached out for his hand. "I love you. I'm marrying you. Sean, he's in Canada somewhere. I haven't spoken to him since…" She tried to think of the last date that Peter knew she could have seen Sean. "Since I broke up with him last January."

For some reason, that Emma was sure she'd never know, Peter took that as a good enough answer. Even if she was a liar. Even if she had seen Sean on her last visit home in April, the day before Peter had popped the question.

"Peter?" Emma sucked in a breath. "I really love you."

He leaned in and gently kissed her. "Love you, too."

_October 29, 2012_

Emma had gone home early, saying that she wanted to spend time with her parents, Jack, Manny, Toby, and J.T. before the wedding. The truth was, she also wanted to go by Sean's auto shop. She loved Peter and she wanted to marry him, but she wanted to see Sean one last time. She wanted to know that he would alright, as she would be alright.

Sean co-owned an auto repair shop, 'C&H Auto', just off Degrassi street. He had started the place with Jay Hogart some years before. The place was successful, both because of Sean and Jay's skills and because of the fact that they had a contract to fix cars for Joey's dealership.

C&H Auto's front office was empty when Emma entered. She called out a small hello and was met with someone yelling: "In the back!" from the garage.

Walking into the garage and seeing Sean, full of grease and eating a sandwich on a stool, should have been awkward or strange. It wasn't. It was like seeing an old friend or someone you used to love; it was those things. Still, Emma surprised herself when she rushed over and gave him a hug.

"Emma?" He sounded shocked-he _was _shocked. "What are you doing here?"

She backed away, suddenly feeling nervous. "I…just…I'm getting married in a few days." She swallowed. "Peter and I are getting married in a few days." The following silence was deafening. "I came back a bit early. We're getting married in town."

"Oh." He tried to lean the grease off his hands. "I…congrats."

"Thanks." She shuffled her feet nervously. "H-how's Jay?"

Sean chuckled. "Still trying to get back with Alex. I don't think he clearly understands the term lesbian. Though, she doesn't help him." Emma raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't matter. So, you and Peter, huh? Can't say I didn't see it coming." Oh yeah, he was kind of bitter.

"Sean…" She trailed off, not really knowing what to say. "I…I heard…I'm sorry. I just thought you should know, I guess." Emma finished lamely.

"Yeah, thanks." Sean shrugged lightly. "Thanks for letting me know, Emma."

Emma bit her lower lip. She didn't want to leave it so…so awful between them. "Sean, I'm really proud of you and as corny as it sounds, I really hope you have a good life." She turned to leave, but was stopped when Sean reached out and grabbed her arm.

Emma probably would have said something, but that was when he kissed her. And for some reason, that she never fully understood, Emma kissed him back. She went on kissing him, despite the voices screaming in her head, all telling her not to. It was a mistake. It was a _very_ big mistake. But, at that moment, Emma didn't care.

Five days later, Emma Nelson married Peter Stone in front of her friends and family. Nine months later, Emma gave birth to a baby girl; she didn't know who the father was.

A/N Part 2: Yes, I ambit that it sort of just ends. But, that's because I have a future one planed that deals with who fathered Emma's baby. Also? I'm not a Sean/Emma 'shipper, so I'd like to know how I did with them. Actually, I'm not really an Emma fan, so I'd like to know how I did with her.


	5. The Beat Goes On

Series Title: The Kids Aren't Alright

One-shot Title: The Beat Goes On

Rated: T, over all; light T this time.

Summary for this one-shot: Ellie Nash learns that, even if she doesn't want it to, the beat goes on.

Disclaimer: I own no characters from the show, but I own any titles or ideas used.

Author's Note: This series is basically a bunch of one shots about the graduating class of '06 and the class of '07 three-eleven years after 2006. I would also like to thank all those that reviewed. I'm really having fun with these stories.

_November 13, 2012_

Ellie Nash, with a little help from her friends, had started her own small magazine in college. The magazine had been more or less a place for she and her friends to print up their own thoughts and art work, but after a couple of years it got popular. So popular, that she had turned it into a real magazine after college. It was published all through Canada and Ellie hoped to have it in the States by the start of the next year.

She was a high powered business woman and owner of The Beat, but was she really happy? It was a question Ellie had asked herself many times over the years. She had her parents, she had her friends, she had her magazine, but she was alone.

During her freshmen year of college, she had had a one night stand with Craig Manning. Before that, Sean Cameron had left her. She supposed it was somewhere around those two that her love life started to go to hell. If she hadn't had been so busy trying to get Craig, maybe she would have lived happily ever after with Jimmy Brooks? Now, that was something she often thought about; if she had gone back to Sean or gone off with Jimmy, would she have been happy and married.

Maybe.

Of course, if Ellie had gone with Sean, he would have left her for Emma. And if she had gone with Jimmy, then he and Ashley would have never gotten together during their senior year. Ellie's romantic life was a world of 'ifs' and 'maybes'.

Marco Del Rossi had told her a dozen times: "El, you're successful and beautiful. Time to get over Craig and Sean and get back out there." Ellie never listened. She was bad at romance and that was just the way it was. On the bright side, she was just twenty-four, so she had time to start getting it right.

It didn't make her a bad person or a loser, just because she wanted to focus on her career and not on men. What had men given her anyway? They were nothing but trouble. All sweet talk and flirting, until their girlfriends showed up or until things got hard. Men left girls with the rent and with broken hearts.

Alright, she was a bit bitter. She could ambit it.

Still, she had to go on. She had her magazine to run, after all. A magazine, which was currently sporting none other then freaking Craig Manning on the cover. It amazed Ellie that some of her former classmates had appeared on the cover of her magazine and, or been the subject of articles over the last couple of years. What was more amazing was that none of them really seemed to have bad blood with her or issues with doing her magazine.

So, they could all let go and she couldn't?

According to Marco, it was a bit of both, actually. Everyone of them was still haunted by the past, they just did a better job of hiding it. Emma Nelson was currently with Peter Stone, but she'd follow her pattern and she'd soon go back to Sean. Craig couldn't get Manny Santos out of his head. Jay Hogart kept trying to back with Alex Nuñez, despite the fact that Alex claimed she was a lesbian. Spinner and Darcy Mason had their own issues with their relationship and one another. Paige Michalchuk was dating yet another loser. What it came down to was that no one was as happy as they were letting on.

Yet, Ellie still felt bitter. So much so, that she did the unthinkable. She called Sean.

"_Hello?"_

She sucked in a deep breath. "Uh, hey. It's Ellie."

There was a long and uncomfortable pause, before: "_Ellie, hey. Are you okay?" _

"No, I'm fine. How's the shop?"

"_Fine." _Another pause. "_Guess you heard Emma married Peter. Look, you don't have to check up on me."_

"What? No, no one told me." She nervously cleared her throat. Boy, she hadn't seen that coming. It had always been in her mind that Emma would forever go between Peter and Sean. "I'm sorry to hear it."

"_I'm fine, Ellie. Emma and I haven't been together for months."_

Well, now what? She sighed softly. "Yeah, but it can still hurt. Knowing that someone you love can't or won't love you back. Knowing that the person you love will never really be yours."

"_Ellie!" _Sean didn't sound happy and Ellie regretted saying anything. "_I'm fine. Unlike you, whose still pining away for a guy you had a drunken one night stand with years ago, I've moved on. Not everyone's pinning away for someone."_

"I'm not pinning away for Craig!" Ellie shouted into her phone. "It's been five years and I'm over it, Sean. I'm not some idiot who hangs around waiting for a guy to call. A guy that just slept with her, because he and his girlfriend had just gone through something terrible. Besides, Craig's still madly in love with Manny, despite the fact that she broke up with him six years ago today."

Sean laughed bitterly over the phone. "_You're obsessed with him and you know it. You know when he and Manny broke up for God's sake!"_

Ellie had been caught and she knew it. "I…shut up. You're still in love with Emma!" That was a good one, perfect way to get back at him.

"_Ellie, you have no idea what you're talking about, okay? You have **no **idea. We haven't even spoken in nearly three years, so don't pretend you know anything about me."_ There was a long sigh. "_Look, I'm busy, what do you want?" _

Oh, why did he have to ask? "I guess I just wanted to hear your voice and know that you're well."

"Liar."

Ellie chuckled softly to herself, Sean always could read her like a book. "Guess so. Would you believe that I never really got over you, either?"

Another pregnant pause. "I can believe it. Kids from Degrassi always seemed to be going between two different people. Guess we're no different." He cleared his throat. "I'm on my way home, but if you'd want to, I could turn around and meet you at The Dot?"

Despite herself, Ellie felt a small smile form on her lips. "I'd like that. We could talk. I'll met you there." As she ended the call, Ellie felt happy for the first time in ages. She had wasted too many years on being bitter about the past. It was time to move on.

After all, the beat would go on, no matter how much Ellie Nash wished it won't. So, why not march along with it?


	6. London Calling

Series Title: The Kids Aren't Alright

One-shot Title: London Calling

Rated: T, over all; light T this time.

Summary for this one-shot: For Ashley Kerwin, it's between true love and the chance of a life time.

Disclaimer: I own no characters from the show, but I own any titles or ideas used.

Author's Note: This series is basically a bunch of one shots about the graduating class of '06 and the class of '07 three-eleven years after 2006.

Author's Note Two: I would also like to thank all those that reviewed. I'm really having fun with these stories. Also, this one is fairly short (less then 1000 words; it's 542 words, actually), but I really could think of anything more for Ashley. At least at this time. ;)

_May 15, 2007_

Ashley Kerwin knew what she wanted, or she thought that she knew. The truth was, she was slightly confused. She could stay in Canada and go off to college with Jimmy Brooks or she could go to college in London. It was the hardest choice she had ever had to make. Lover versus career; they wrote songs about that sort of thing. But, in a strange way it all made perfect sense. Her senior year had been fairly boring compared to everyone else's, it was her turn for drama.

Jimmy or college in London. College in London or Jimmy.

She had gone so far as to make a pro and con list for each. Jimmy had won, of course. Yet, she still thought about it. Long distance was hard, but it could work. Okay, so it hadn't worked for Ellie Nash and Sean Cameron. But, it had worked for others. Hadn't it? Of course it had! Manny Santos and Craig Manning were still together and he had left for a few months the year before. Still, a few months wasn't a few years.

When Ashley had asked Jimmy about it, he had told her that she should do what she thought was right. Ashley knew he wanted her to pick him and going to a local school over the call of London. But, Ashley loved London and she had been offered a chance to study at one of the best schools. Degrees in music and literature didn't just fall from trees. Jimmy _knew_ that. He knew that she had to do what was right for her future. For **their** future.

By the first of May, Ashley had made her choice in the great debate of love versus future career. And yet, she still spent weeks trying to figure out how to tell everyone; half her friends had wanted her to stay and the other half had told her London was the best bet.

She told her mom, stepdad, and Toby first. Of course, they had all been thrilled. She had emailed Paige, Hazel, Ellie, and Marco second; their reactions had been mixed. Finally, she met Jimmy at the steps of Degrassi.

"I've decided." She had told him softly. "I'm going to London, Jimmy. I'm going and I want you to come. They have really great art schools there."

Jimmy had simply shook his head. He had to stay close to home. He _wanted_ to stay close to home. They could do the long distance thing. No matter what, no one would be able to come between them and their true love.

Ashley was less sure. After all, she had tried that with Craig and ended up dumping him less then four months later. So, to save Jimmy some heartache, she broke up with him on the steps of Degrassi.

A month later, she slept with Craig after a concert in Boston. Two months later, she was in London. A year after she slept with Craig, Jimmy died. When Ashley found out, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. If she hadn't broken it off, he would have never…he wouldn't have died. Ashley chose a place over a boy, and that boy died; she blamed herself for the rest of her life.


	7. Saint Jimmy

Series Title: The Kids Aren't Alright

One-shot Title: Saint Jimmy

Rated: T, over all; light K+ this time

Summary for this one-shot: Jimmy Brooks is remembered as a saint. But, was he really one?

Disclaimer: I own no characters from the show, but I own any titles or ideas used.

Author's Note: This series is basically a bunch of one shots about the graduating class of '06 and the class of '07 three-eleven years after 2006.

I would also like to thank all those that reviewed. I'm really having fun with these stories.

_June 5, 2008_

Jimmy is dead.

Jimmy Brooks is dead and gone and he's never coming back.

He died two days ago, with Hazel Aden by his side.

The funeral is held at two in the afternoon. Attendees include Spinner Mason and his fiancée, Darcy Edwards. Emma Nelson has come with Toby Isaacs and Liberty Van Zandt. Craig Manning has stopped by, but he can't stay long. Sean Cameron's in the back, but he probably has just come out of some sense of respect. Ellie Nash comes, but she somehow seems out of place. Paige Michalchuk, Marco Del Rossi, and Terri McGreggor come together. Ashley is a notable absence.

Hazel isn't at the funeral, though no one can really blame her. She had been with Jimmy, she could have stopped him, couldn't she? She could have taken the pill bottle away. She could have called Ellie or Marco or Paige or a hundred other people. Was she honestly that drunk?

It's a short funeral, with a small get together afterward at the Brooks home. Craig Manning, Sean Cameron, and Ellie Nash are no shows at the get together. Paige whispers to Marco that Sean and Ellie should have stayed and that Craig should have made the time to stay. Marco doesn't say anything in return.

Emma tells Toby and Liberty that Ashley should have come. Toby replies that she couldn't get a plane out. And J.T. and Manny couldn't afford to come. They quietly go to pay their respects to Mr. Brooks after that.

Spinner can't stop crying, though he knows it isn't healthy to go on the way he is. Darcy silently holds his hand.

Hazel isn't at the get together at the Brooks home. No one really mentions it, but everyone thinks about it. She had been with him when he had died and she had been too drunk to notice just how depressed Jimmy had been. She had been too wrapped up in her own world to notice that Jimmy hadn't been the same since Ashley had left.

But, then…hadn't everyone?

All that meant was this: It was better to think of Jimmy as some sort of misunderstood saint, then to think on the fact that they had ignored his depression, which had lead to him downing two bottles of sleeping pills.

Hours later, the group of former classmates left the Brooks home. They had all spoken of Jimmy well. Jimmy was so smart. Jimmy was so caring. I remember when Jimmy…

Ashley had left Jimmy, he had gotten depressed, and he had killed himself. It was that simple, but no one could think of it like that. They all had to think of Jimmy as misunderstood, because if they really let them think of the way it had been, they would have blamed themselves for being too involved in their own drama to notice a friend in need.

Jimmy Brooks is dead.

Jimmy Brooks is dead and gone and he's never coming back.


	8. Faith

Series Title: The Kids Aren't Alright

One-shot Title: Faith

Rated: T, over all; T this time.

Summary for this one-shot: Darcy wants a family; Spinner just wants her to be happy.

Disclaimer: I own no characters from the show, but I own any titles or ideas used.

Author's Note: This series is basically a bunch of one shots about the graduating class of '06 and the class of '07 three-eleven years after 2006.

I would also like to thank all those that reviewed. Sorry for the long span between updates.

_January 2013_

After her marriage to Spinner, Darcy had began planning for children. Spinner could run his restaurant and she could care for the kids, in really was the perfect plan. Darcy had thought of everything, everything but nature getting in the way. According to the doctor's Darcy would not be able to carry a child to term. As in, there would be no Spinner Jr. in the future.

That had been three years ago. Three years, several doctors, and countless fights between the couple. Three years was a long enough time for things to change, and Darcy was sure all her praying had finally paid off. She was pregnant.

The same day Darcy found out she was pregnant, she began getting things together for a nursery. Meanwhile, Spinner began making appointments with Darcy's doctors. All the doctors had told them the same thing: Darcy wouldn't, couldn't, carry a child to term. It had something to do with her...something or other.

"But, this is a miracle!" It was the same thing over and over again, no matter how much Spinner tried to explain things to her, Darcy didn't want to see reason. She just wanted her baby; her perfect little family.

Four months into the pregnancy, Darcy miscarried just as the doctors had predicted. Not for the first time, Spinner was at a lost. He didn't know how to comfort her or himself. Darcy had been so excited about the baby, and though he'd never admit it, Spinner had been hoping for a miracle.

Months later, Spinner would blame his promise on Darcy's tears and sobs. The same night Darcy miscarried, Spinner promised they'd try again. And again, and again, until they finally had their baby.

It was a promise he was sure he'd live to regret.

Over the next two years, Darcy became pregnant three more times; she miscarried two of the babies and the third was premature, very premature. The baby was a girl, Faith. She lived for a week.

Darcy seemed to break after that. All she wanted was a baby, and God wouldn't let her have one. She had been a good person, she had prayed and hoped. Darcy truly began to think that God had abandoned her.

So, Spinner did the only thing he could think of: he began looking into every way the two could have children. He put the restaurant for sale, he called in favor after favor, he even begged his friends for help. If all Darcy wanted was a child, then by God he'd get her one.

In January of 2016 – three years after Darcy found out she was pregnant with her first child – Spinner and Darcy brought home their twins, Hope and Bliss. The baby girls had been adopted from Japan, and though the young family was starting fresh, Spinner was just happy that Darcy finally had what she wanted: the perfect family.


	9. This Charming Man

Series Title: The Kids Aren't Alright

One-shot Title: This Charming Man

Rated: T, over all; K+ this time.

Summary for this one-shot: It's Valentine's day and Marco just wants things to go well.

Disclaimer: I own no characters from the show, but I own any titles or ideas used.

Author's Note: This series is basically a bunch of one shots about the graduating class of '06 and the class of '07 three-eleven years after 2006.

I would also like to thank all those that reviewed. Sorry for the long span between updates.

_February 14, 2015_

"_You sure you have everything?"_ Marco questioned the young boy in front of him. The young boy's response was to roll his eyes; he looked like Paige when he did that. _"I'll take that has a yes." _

The young boy fussed over his new jacket, wanting to look nice. This was a big day for him after all. Marco smiled warmly, before helping the boy fix his jacket's collar.

"_Remember to say 'please' and 'thank you' and to be polite and to give everyone one cookie. Don't play favorites, Patrick."_

Patrick gave Marco a look. Play favorites? He was four years old, _everyone_ in his day care class was his friend. Even the kid that ate his own hair.

"_Pop, I'll be late." _Patrick signed, his small hands signing with perfect ease.

"_Right."_ Marco adjusted Patrick's hearing aid. He grabbed the plate of cookies off the table, before giving his son one last look over. It was amazing how much the young boy looked like Dylan, even though Dylan was biologically just Patrick's uncle. He offered his son one last smile, before nodding to the door, where Dylan was waiting.

"Done?" Dylan asked Marco with a slight grin. " 'Cause I've been waiting for, like, four minutes."

"I just want to make sure everything is perfect. It's his first Valentine's Day among kids his own age."

Dylan couldn't help but laugh as he locked up. "Yeah. You do know he's more interested in the cookies in cake than in making some kind of crush connection."

Marco scoffed. "Our son is charming, he'll have people drooling over him for years. Can I help it if I want him to have a head start in the popularity game?"

From beside the car, Patrick stamped his foot. He was bored of waiting, and he really did just want the damn cookies and cake. Popularity and being charming were the furtherest things from his mind. Didn't his Dads know treats were more important?


	10. Calendar Girl

One-shot Title: Calendar Girl

Rated: T, over all; K+ this time.

Summary for this one-shot: _Paige Michalchuk, business woman with an empty calendar. _

Disclaimer: I own no characters from the show, but I own any titles or ideas used.

Author's Note: This series is basically a bunch of one shots about the graduating class of '06 and the class of '07 three-eleven years after 2006.

I would also like to thank all those that reviewed.

_May 12, 2011_

Nearly a year ago, Paige had graduated college with a degree in business. Shortly after graduating, she had gotten a job at a multi-billion dollar company in Los Angeles, California. It really was shaping up to be a great life.

Until it wasn't.

A year into the 'real world', Paige had started to hate it. Work was either boring or frustration, her love life was like a revolving door for losers, and her brother and best friend kept asking her to be their 'egg donor'. As if, at twenty-three, is wanted to get all fat and carry around a baby that wouldn't even be for her. Besides, she wanted to climb her way up the business ladder, not get morning sickness.

With a whirl of her chair, Paige turned her attention to her calendar, it was filled with business meetings and lunch meetings during the day. Oddly enough, her nights were rather empty. God, she really needed a date. Or at the very least a fabulous one night stand.

Paige was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of her phone. Clearing her throat, she answered in her business tone: "Paige Michalchuk."

There was an all too familiar laugh on the other end of the phone. _"You sound so grown up." _

Paige's brow knitted in thought. It couldn't be...could it? "Hazel?"

"_Yeah, hey! I just...I got your number from Ellie. She said you'd want to hear what I have to say."_ Hazel took a deep and shaky breath. _"I shouldn't have returned to town, only to go after Jimmy. He was depressed. He didn't need me bringing him down."_

"Hazel," Paige was trying to keep her voice as cool and even as possible. "it happened. Get over it. And, don't call me again, hon." With that, Paige hung up as quickly as she could. Twirling back to her calender, she carefully wrote: 'Call Ellie.' in a corner.

She turned back to he desk, wanting to dive back into work, when the phone rang again. With an annoyed sigh, she answered: "Paige Michalchuk."

"_Paige, it's Sam."_ There was an awkward silence, as Paige tried to figure out who Sam was; Sam also seemed to be waiting for that. _"Uh, from the fifth floor."_

"Oh, fifth floor Sam!" She felt herself smile, proud that she had remembered. Sam from the fifth floor...cute Sam from the fifth floor.

"_Yeah."_ there was a nervous giggle. _"Uh, a group of us are going to lunch, and I just thought you'd like to come." _

Paige could feel a small smile forming on her glossed lips. "Yeah, yes. That sounds great."

"_Great! Um, I mean good. I'll met you at your cubical in half an hour. Goodbye."_

As Paige hung up the phone, she couldn't help but smile to herself. While it was just lunch, and while she was sure nothing would come of it, it was nice to have something that wasn't totally work related on her calendar.

A week and two dates with Sam later, Paige made a call to Dylan and Marco. She'd be their kid's womb, if they promised to make a good impression on Sam, and if they made sure that she'd always have a full calendar-the kid was going to have to be involved in school activities and Paige swore she'd have to be invited to every school play, science fair, debate, and pre-dance photo opt. It was agreed.

Months later, Paige was pregangt with her brother and his husband's son. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Patrick.

**Author's Note: ** I have Jay, Alex, Sean, Hazel, and Liberty left to write about. If you have someone you'd rather, please drop me a line.


	11. Fire and Rain

Series Title: The Kids Aren't Alright

One-shot Title: Fire and Rain

Rated: T, over all; T this time.

Summary for this one-shot: _Hazel Aden just wants to be okay. _

Disclaimer: I own no characters from the show, but I own any titles or ideas used.

Author's Note: This series is basically a bunch of one shots about the graduating class of '06 and the class of '07 three-eleven years after 2006.

I would also like to thank all those that reviewed.

People get fucked up, it's just something that tends to happen. Especially kids from Degrassi.

It was like the kids of Degrassi had magnets in their pockets to attract bad situations. It was why Hazel Aden had gotten gone to college as far away from her old high school as she could. She had promised to visit on breaks, but the truth of the matter was that she never wanted to see her high school friends again. She just didn't need the drama.

Was Paige Michalchuk gay, straight, or bi? Who was Emma Nelson dating this week? What was Sean Cameron caught doing in the boy's locker room? Guess what idiotic thing Craig Manning and Manny Santos did now?

Hazel went off to college and started a new life. She quickly formed her own group, where she wasn't the faithful sidekick, but the queen bee. She knew who and what was in and who and what was so five minutes ago.

It was...perfect. Very little drama and no Degrassi.

It didn't last, of course. Hazel made a visit home the summer after her second year of college. She ran into Jimmy first. Jimmy who was so depressed over his failed relationship with Ashley. Jimmy who really just needed a friend, and not a half-drunk ex-girlfriend, who still happened to be pissed at him. Hazel had promised to help. She promised to be there for him. She lied.

The summer was spent drinking, laughing, crying, having pity sex. Hazel didn't know who was giving the pity sex and who was taking it. She and Jimmy were both just...lonely. Both just failures so early in life. It was beyond pathetic.

The night Jimmy died Hazel was drunk and angry with him. He didn't want to have sex, he just wanted to die. He had told her he wanted to die, and she hadn't said or done a damn thing about it. She just rolled her eyes and called him a drama queen; she asked if he had been taking lessons from Paige.

Hazel had been passed out when Jimmy took the pills. She...she...she couldn't have helped him anyway. He wanted to die. Why didn't anyone understand that? Why...

_August 13, 2014_

Hazel smoothed out the creases in her skirt, before making her way to the front of the room. She gave a warm smile to the man who had just introduced her, before adjusting the mike.

"Good evening. My name is Hazel Aden, and I'm an alcoholic. I've been sober two years, eight months, one week, and six days." She let out a small, relieved, laugh. "I honestly never thought I'd get this far. Three years ago, I honestly didn't care what happened to me. But that was before. Before I woke up in a pool of my own vomit. Before I lost one of the best jobs I could ever get. Before...before a lot of things. I don't think I'd be here without the help of you guys."

Hazel paused, scanning the crowd. "It's because of your support that I'm here. It's because of you guys that I've stopped blaming myself for what happened six years ago. Jimmy's dead, he killed himself. I didn't. And, at least _I_ know that. He wasn't some saint or just some depressed kid. He was Jimmy, he had problems, and he just didn't get the help that he needed. But, I have and that's what matters." She smiled. "I'm going to be okay. For the first time in years, I'm okay. So, thank you."

Hazel's speech was met by applause from her support group. She was okay. Jimmy was dead, she was alive...that's what mattered.


	12. Afternoon Delight

Title: The Kids Aren't Alright

One shot Title: Afternoon Delight

Summary: _Jay and Alex: Couple or not? _

Rated: T over all; very light T this time

Author's Note: The lives of the graduating classes of 2006 and 2007, three to eleven years into the future.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_July 20, 2009_

Alex Nunez was a lesbian, she liked girls. Or at least, that's what she told people. It's what she told herself. It was what she thought to be true. It **was **true.

Though, it didn't explain the weird power Jay Hogart seemed to have over her. All Jay had to do was catch her at the right moment and... BAM! She ended up sleeping with him. It was kind of like 'friends with benefits', only less romantic and dramatic, and more confusing.

Every once in a while, Alex would sleep with Jay. They dated other people and according to Jay, it didn't matter. Yet, Alex was sure it did matter. On some deeper level, what they were doing mattered. It was right and it wasn't right. It made total sense and it was crazy.

Whenever she'd try and bring it up, Jay would just shrug and say: "It's cool, Alex."

It wasn't cool, not really. If anything, it was just really confusing.

Jay had matured a bit, grown kinder. But, he still kissed the same. Still knew where to touch her.

It was _really_ confusing.

It just got even more confusing as the years went by. Until on hot summer day, when Alex bought herself a pregnancy test, which happened to come out positive. Alex freaked. Jay offered marriage. Sean Cameron suggested they were both insane.

Two hours, one pizza, and several threats later, Alex and Jay decided to raise the baby together- as friends without the benefits that had gotten them into trouble in the first place.

On January 15, 2010, Alex and Jay welcomed a baby boy, Jason Alexander Hogart. Jay, Alex, the baby, were going to be a family. Even if they were a little odd, they were still a warm and caring family unit. Alex called them: 'The new kind of family'. Jay called them: 'Way more normal than half the families in town.' Sean just called them crazy, but a good kind of crazy.

They did all agree on one thing, Alex and Jay's family worked for them. They cared about one another and loved their son. That was really all that mattered.


	13. Life Support

Series Title: The Kids Aren't Alright

One-shot Title: Life Support

Rated: T, over all; light T this time.

Summary for this one-shot:_ Liberty Van Zandt has a great life._

Disclaimer: I own no characters from the show, but I own any titles or ideas used.

Author's Note: This series is basically a bunch of one shots about the graduating class of '06 and the class of '07 three-eleven years after 2006.

_April 20, 2017_

Liberty Van Zandt carefully placed the folding chairs in a large circle. It was important that everyone felt comfortable enough to discuss their issues. Giving one last glance to the snack table – there was plenty of coffee and coffee cake – Liberty smiled to herself. She liked things to be perfect, especially when it came to the meetings.

"That movie was brilliant." Liberty looked over to the door of the room, Stacy White and Michael Foote were causally walking in, apparently in a deep discussion about a new movie. Stacy noticed Liberty and offered her a small wave, which Liberty returned. "Liberty, would you please tell Michael that _Bloodsucking Fiends _in a great popcorn flick."

Michael gave his friend a look. "You just said it was 'brilliant'."

"Same thing! Liberty, tell him."

"Haven't seen it." Liberty said with a shrug.

Stacy rolled her baby blues upward. "No taste, either of you."

Liberty and Michael exchanged an amused look before taking their seats. Stacy and her blockbusters. Soon after Liberty, Michael, and Stacy took their seats, the rest of their group began filing in. There was Cal, a poet, who read his stuff in smoky cafes and on street corners. Annie, a single mom who worked at a bank. Steve, a third grade teacher at a local prep school. And Bella, a pretty student, who was studying everything she could.

Once everyone was settled, Liberty cleared her throat to start. "I'd like to welcome everybody." She looked over at Stacy. "And I'd like to congratulate Stacy on her recent engagement." The other group members clapped, while all saying something kind to the woman. "Ben's a great guy, Stacy. He's lucky to have won you over."

Stacy let out a laugh. "I never made it easy for him."

Liberty smiled, before looking over to Cal. "And, even though this isn't that type of support group, I want to congratulate Cal on six months of being clean and sober." This was met with more claps, and a kiss on the check from Bella. Cal beamed from ear to ear. "We're all proud, Cal."

"Thanks, guys." Cal blushed lightly. "I'm...I just got tired o' all the bruises an' needles." He laughed nervously. "Plus, I kind o' want to see thirty-four."

"You will." Steve told him. "Come on," he let out a small laugh. "it's, what, a week away? We'll get you there."

"Oh, speaking of birthday's," Annie brightly started. "Lizzie had her fourth birthday party last weekend. I brought pictures." The young woman began digging through her bag. "It was such a...such a blessing to be there." As she began passing out the photo's from her daughter's birthday, Annie locked eyes with Liberty. "Seriously, thanks for coming."

"You needed the support and that's what friends do. We support one another." Liberty said with a smile. "Alright guys, I guess I'll start this week." She took a deep breath. "I've been feeling pretty down lately."

Michael gave her a hard look. "Any reason or just feeling like crap?"

Liberty couldn't help but laugh. "There's a reason. There's this high school reunion coming up; it's next month, actually. I'm determined **not** to go."

"Oh, but you should totally go!" Bella spoke up, cheerful as usual. "You're really lovely, Liberty. You're...I bet your old friends would love to see you."

"Bella, so young and naive. Lib's not worried about being liked." Stacy teased playfully.

"I haven't even seen anyone in years." Liberty went on. "And, I am so different. Besides, half of my high school friends wouldn't be there."

Liberty thought back to Emma, Toby, J.T., and Manny. God, it seemed like forever ago. Ten years after graduating one of them was dead, one was famous, and two were...Liberty really wasn't sure what had happened to the other two. Then, there were the others that had graduated with them, all living or not living their lives. And here she was, living a full life and not giving up. In same ways, it was poetic.

"Well, maybe I'll go. If my cell count is a little higher next month. I'm not getting sick just to go back to Degrassi."

"If you do go, take pictures." Annie told Liberty in a motherly voice.

"I want to see the famous Degrassi." Stacy added.

"And, make sure to tell them that your a fabulous psychologist." Steve added sternly. At the same time, Michael added: "Tell them you've got a hot boyfriend. And a huge house."

Liberty shook her head with a laugh. "Should I be writing all this down?"

It was then that Cal cleared his throat and spoke for the first time in minutes. "Tell your former classmates that you're livin'. Actually an' truly livin'." He reached over and took Bella's hand into his. "An' that you're teachin' others to do the same. We're all HIV positive, but we ain't cryin' in a gutter over it."

"Yes." Stacy nodded. "Cal's right, Liberty. It's because of you that I even started dating Ben." She blushed slightly. "Now, I'm getting married."

"I just...I just wanted to talk to people that knew what it was like." Liberty told them truthfully. "I'm really glad I did started this two years ago. Because, no matter how bad things seem, I know I have all of you at the end of every week."

"Aw, sweet." Bella sniffed, placing her free hand over her heart.

"Don't get sappy." Liberty warned, not kindly. "I'm just proud that, unlike a lot of people with far less dramatic issues, I'm actually living a full life."

Micheal clapped. "Here, here. All right, all right...you guys will never guess what Jerry wants for our twenty year anniversary."

"For you to get a hair piece?" Cal guessed with a smirk.

As her support group went into its usual mode of banter, laugher, and a few deep moments, Liberty couldn't stop herself from smiling. Okay, so she had had two sexual partners in her life, which had lead to a baby and HIV. That hadn't stopped her from having a life. A really good one, at that.

She had a job, a great group of friends, and a very nice relationship with a local social worker. All in all, Liberty Van Zandt had to admit that she was doing great. For the first time in her life, she was living a happy and good life.

"Oh no, Steve...please tell me you did not do that!" Liberty was shaken from her thoughts by Bella, who was now giggling.

Liberty shared a glance with Steve, who gave her a helpless shrug. "I'd say he did." Liberty stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Liberty knew her life wouldn't last as long as she wanted, but while she had it...it would be a great life.


	14. Rebel Prince

Series Title: The Kids Aren't Alright

One-shot Title: Rebel Prince

Rated: T, over all; light T this time.

Summary for this one-shot: _Sean Cameron is really a prince of a guy. _

Disclaimer: I own no characters from the show, but I own any titles or ideas used.

Author's Note: This series is basically a bunch of one shots about the graduating class of '06 and the class of '07 three-eleven years after 2006. A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially those who have been reading since the start.

_May 14, 2007_

Sean Cameron was not a great boyfriend. He never bought his girlfriends flowers, never carried their books around school, and never thought up cute pet names for the girls he dated. He just...just acted normal. Sean was kind to his girlfriends, protective, loving. He listened to them and became close to their best friends. All in all, Sean figured he was a good boyfriend and that was the best he could offer. Take it or leave it.

When he dated Emma, he helped with her causes. He hung around Toby and J.T., who were both dorky, but also kind of cool. He even spent time with Manny, who was actually really sweet. And when Sean dated Ellie, he protected her. He hung around Marco, who made a great taco. Sean even spent time with Ashley, who knew way more about music than a normal person.

Sean was a very good boyfriend, but he wasn't a great boyfriend. For one thing, he never rented a limo and bought dozens of flowers just to ask a girl to prom. Peter did. It was one of the many reasons Peter was going with Emma.

Emma and Peter would go to prom, dance the night away, and do all kinds of other things. Meanwhile, Sean would be left dateless and alone. Well, he'd show them. He wouldn't even go to prom.

* * *

Sean just knew she'd lead him to trouble. It was the way she was sitting on the steps of Degrassi, looking so little and lost. Her bright pink cell phone was disregarded at her side, and he could just make out a small crack down the middle of the phone. Knowing he'd regret it, Sean sat down on the step just above hers.

"Hey," he said as casually as he could.

She glanced back at him, her pretty face stained with tears. "Hey."

Sean swallowed. He really wasn't sure where to go with the conversation; he wasn't good at emotions. "You want me to..." he trailed off and picked her cell phone up. "I could fix this."

"No thanks. I can't afford it anymore." She sniffed lightly. "You can trash it."

"I'll fix it for you." He told her firmly, as he placed the cell into his jacket pocket. "You'll need it."

"Yeah." She chewed on her lower lip for a brief moment, before going on: "Emma's going to the prom with Peter." She laughed bitterly to herself. "Even Toby's got a date."

"You don't have a date, do you? What about Craig?" Staring at her, Sean was reminded of when he first met her. She had been so sweet and naive. How times changed.

"Who, the famous rock star?" She laughed bitterly again. "He's busy. Too busy to take his girlfriend to her prom. Too busy to help her deal with _anything_. But, not to busy to have sex with Ellie Nash." A look crossed her face; maybe it was regret, maybe it was something else. "Sorry. You dated her; you loved her."

"Past tense, Manny." Sean shook his head. "It's the past. She's hung up on Craig." He gave her a crocked smile. "Emma can't make up her damn mind. And Craig would rather be a rock star than be with you. So, you know what I say?" Manny shook her head. "I say they can go screw themselves."

Manny laughed lightly. "Thanks, Sean."

"Hey," He lightly touched her shoulder. "it's cool." Sean paused and locked eyes with Manny. "You really don't have a date to prom?" He paused again, inwardly cursing himself for what he was about to ask her: "You want one?"

Manny shrugged. "You'll just stare at Emma the whole night. Or start a fight with Peter." She gave him a pointed a look. "You'd ruin my prom."

"Nope." Sean shook his head. "Promise. Make me a deal, Manny."

A small smile began to spread over Manny's face. "Four photos, one at prom. Three dances, of my choice. No trying to fight or one up Peter. No staring lustfully at Emma. And, if you can...tell me I'm pretty at least once." A look of sadness suddenly crossed her face. "No one's called me pretty in a long time."

A part of Sean wanted to question that, but he thought better of it. Instead, he smiled at her. "You've got yourself a prom date." Sean offered Manny a hand, which she took and shook. "I'll pick you up at seven on prom night."

"_I'll_ pick you up at seven." Manny corrected. Sean raised an eyebrow. "I live with Emma. Emma, whose getting picked up by Peter. No fighting, one upping, or lustful gazes, Cameron."

"With you in a prom dress, I don't think it'll be a problem." Sean told her with a teasing grin, which Manny returned. "Come on," Sean stood up from his spot and held out a hand for Manny. "let's go fix your phone."

Manny took Sean's offered hand and pulled herself up. "You know, Emma's got no idea what she's missing." It was the kindest and truest thing that Manny had said to Sean in a long time. "You're a freaking prince. Why else would you take your ex-girlfriend's semi-best friend and school slut to the prom?"

Sean didn't reply, he just lead Manny down the steps of Degrassi.

"Sean, it's okay that you're a good guy, you know." Manny told him with a warm smile. "Or is this just about brownie points with Emma?"

Letting out a sigh, Sean turned to face Manny. "Do me a favor, stop calling yourself a slut. I'm taking you to prom because you want to go, and because we're friends." He shook his head a bit. "Save the drama for Hollywood, Manny."

A brilliant smile suddenly replaced her warm one. "Will do."

Sean nodded. "Good." They started off again. "Oh, and Manny...you are pretty." He called back to her.

Manny's smile grow wider. Sean Cameron...

He wasn't a great boyfriend. But, he was a good friend. He was...he was one hell of a guy. A real prince. Manny knew that was why she had always liked him. Nice guys were rare, especially at Degrassi.


	15. Wish You Were Here

**Series Title:** The Kids Aren't Alright

**One-shot Title:** Wish You Were Here

**Rated:** T, over all; light T this time.

**Summary for this one-shot**:_ J.T. Yorke knows what love is. _

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters from the show, but I own any titles or ideas used.

**Author's Note:** This series is basically a bunch of one shots about the graduating class of '06 and the class of '07 three-eleven years after 2006. A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially those who have been reading since the start.

_December 3, 2013_

J.T. Yorke was famous. Not just a little famous, but 'Oh-My-God-it's-JTYORKE!' famous. It had started quickly, with the release of his first major film, and simply grown from there. The one consent in his life had been Manny; they had started in the business together and were now equally famous. Manny always told him, "It was fate." J.T. wasn't so sure. After all, he didn't believe in fate.

On the set of his latest film, _Lamb_, J.T. sat comfortably in his trailer. His hands flew across the keys of his notebook. Quickly and quietly he wrote out his daily email to Manny.

_Manny,_

_Hanging out in the middle of the Middle East has led me to figure out two things: it's hot as hell out here and I miss our house. I miss the cold floor beneath me feet in the mornings, and I miss the smell of coffee. Yeah, Jeff still isn't letting me have coffee. I'm playing Jesus, so no coffee. Does that make any sense to you?_

_Anyway, how are things at the house? In Los Angeles? How's pre-production going on 505? I'm telling you, it's going to be a hit, damn it. You'll get those awards. As if the People's Choice isn't enough for you. Though . . . whose has the freaking Tony? I do, woman. And, don't you forget it!_

_By the way, our big day is coming up. Can I expect you on my doorstep in three days?_

_Miss you,_

_J. T._

Carefully, J.T. clicked 'send', and happily waited while the email floated off into internet-space. If J.T. had timed it right, and he knew he had, Manny would be online and she'd be opening the email in mere moments. So, he waited.

And waited.

And wait...

After five whole minutes, Manny still hadn't answered the email nor had she popped up in an instant message. Maybe he had timed it wrong? Yeah, Manny was probably out. Unless . . .

Craig was currently during shows in Los Angeles. What if, Craig had called Manny? And, because she was still in love, Manny went to see them. So, instead of being on the internet, Manny was currently on top of Craig!

Suddenly depressed, J. T laid his head down on his notebook. Manny was with Craig. Had the last two years as a couple really meant so little to Manny? Slowly, J. T. Reached over for his cell phone.

Carefully, he pressed '1', and waited for his phone to dial Manny's cell.

_

* * *

__December 6, 2011_

Feeling lazy, Manny rested her head against J.T.'s right shoulder."If you could have anything in the world, what would you want?"

The duo was quietly sitting around their small apartment, each enjoying a little time off from their every growing schedules. J.T. didn't bother to answer Manny, he just continued to stroke her hair.

Snuggling up against J.T., Manny yawned. "I'd want you_ not_ to go to New York next month." J. T. smiled softly. "I'll wish you were around everyday. "I'll sit around thinking, 'Why isn't J.T. here?'"

Without noticing he was doing it, J.T. silently kissed the top of Manny's head. "I have to go. It's Broadway, Manny." That was when he took a chance. "You're not working until next month. You could come hang out for a couple of weeks."

Manny glanced up at him, smiled, and softly kissed his lips. "I'd like that."

_

* * *

_

_December 3, 2013_

She had started their romantic relationship and now. . .

"_J.T.?"_

Placing the phone to his ear, J.T. sighed loudly. "It's over."

"_What?"_

"You're dumping me - again."

"_J.T. I dumped you in high school, because you were acting like a kid. I'm not dumping you now, even if you are acting like an idiot."_

He could almost hear her roll her eyes over the phone. "You're not? It's just. . .you didn't answer my email. And, Craig Manning's in Los Angeles this week. And . . ."

"_Craig? J.T., he cheated on me twice. He cheated on me with Ellie Nash, just two weeks after...you know."_ Manny sighed softly. _"Craig was high school. We're adults now, Yorke. I'm twenty-four, I'm not looking to play games. I'm looking for what we have."_

"So, stop looking." J.T. paused for a moment, before asking: "Wait, why didn't you answer your email?"

Manny laughed. _"I had more important things to do, J.T. My life isn't ruled my the internet. Besides, I think you'll love what I was doing."_

"Yeah?"

"_I, Mr. J.T. Yorke, was taking a pregnancy test._" Manny let that sentence hang in the air for nearly a minute. _"You know, when you're grown up, you're supposed to get married first."_

Not able to think of anything, J.T. said the first logical thing that popped into his head, "We're getting married March 22."

He could almost hear the smile in Manny's voice. _"I'll be five months."_

Without thinking, J.T. laughed. "Everyone will know I...we are now true Hollywood stars. I got you pregnant, than I married you. Have you told anyone else?"

"_Just you. I'll call Emma later. Let her know that Emily will have a cousin, well foster-cousin." _Manny paused again. _"J.T.? I hope you don't mind, but I've already booked a flight to come see you. I'll be at the door of your trailer tomorrow."_

J.T. laughed again. "Why would I mind? I miss you, and the baby. I love you, Manny."

"_I love you too, J.T."_ Another long pause. _"J.T.? Will you stay on the phone with me, until you have to go do your scenes?"_

"Yeah. Yeah, sure, Manny. We can discuss baby names. I think James is nice. Or Manny."

"_Those are our names."_

"Knew I liked them for some reason."

Manny laughed loudly. It was a sound that J.T. adored. _"J.T., be serious!"_

"Okay, okay. But, James is a nice name. You gotta admit to that."

J.T. stayed on the phone with Manny for thirty minutes. And, after his scenes were finished, he called her again. She didn't mind, despite the lateness of the hour. Instead, the spent five hours on the phone, talking about everything and nothing.


End file.
